disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Walt Disney Legacy Collection/Mickey Mouse: The Black
The following is a near-accurate transcript of the booklet included with Mickey Mouse: The Black & White Years. Although some of the information in this article will for the most part be identical to what the booklet could look like in print, not every part of it can be found here and it is not up to the content programmer to author those parts. Foreword Written by David Gerstein Overview "I hope that we never lose sight of one thing; that it was all started by a mouse." - Walt Disney Mickey Mouse is undoubtedly one of the most famous cartoon characters of all time. He has become such an icon that it's almost impossible to go to a Disney park or store and not see something with his instantly recognizable face on it. On this multi-disc set, you'll be taking a look at the films that started it all for the lovable rodent - 74 short cartoons released during the early years of animation, from his unsuccessful and successful debuts in 1928 to the end of his black-and-white career in 1935. In these cartoons, you'll discover a mouse of a different color (both figuratively and literally) and watch him evolve from an unruly barnyard inhabitant to perhaps the definite 1930s cartoon everyman (or should that be every''mouse''?). Disc Listing Disc 1 Mickey Mouse Shorts * 1928: Plane Crazy, The Gallopin' Gaucho, Steamboat Willie * 1929: The Barn Dance, The Opry House, When the Cat's Away, The Barnyard Battle, The Plowboy, The Karnival Kid, Mickey's Follies, Mickey's Choo-Choo, The Jazz Fool, Jungle Rhythm, The Haunted House, Wild Waves * 1930: Fiddling Around, The Barnyard Concert, The Cactus Kid, The Fire Fighters, The Shindig, The Chain Gang, The Gorilla Mystery, The Picnic, Pioneer Days Bonus Material * The Hand Behind the Mouse: The Ub Iwerks Story * Story Sketches and Scripts * Audio Commentaries * Animation Drafts * Alternate Background Version of Pioneer Days Disc 2 Mickey Mouse Shorts * 1931: The Birthday Party, Traffic Troubles, The Castaway, The Moose Hunt, The Delivery Boy, Mickey Steps Out, Blue Rhythm, Fishin' Around, The Barnyard Broadcast, The Beach Party, Mickey Cuts Up, Mickey's Orphans * 1932: The Duck Hunt, The Grocery Boy, The Mad Dog, Barnyard Olympics, Mickey's Revue, Musical Farmer, Mickey in Arabia, Mickey's Nightmare, Trader Mickey, The Whoopee Party, Touchdown Mickey, The Klondike Kid, The Wayward Canary, Mickey's Good Deed Bonus Material * "Frank and Ollie...and Mickey" * "Mickey Mania: Collecting Mickey Merchandise" * Minnie's Yoo-Hoo Sing-Along/Mickey Mouse Club Newsreel * Story Sketches and Scripts * Audio Commentaries * Animation Drafts * Alternate Background Version of The Castaway Disc 3 Mickey Mouse Shorts * 1933: Building a Building, The Mad Doctor, Mickey's Pal Pluto, Mickey's Mellerdrammer, Ye Olden Days, The Mail Pilot, Mickey's Mechanical Man, Mickey's Gala Premier, Puppy Love, The Steeple-Chase, The Pet Store, Giantland * 1934: Shanghaied, Camping Out, Playful Pluto, Gulliver Mickey, Mickey's Steam-Roller, Orphan's Benefit, Mickey Plays Papa, The Dognapper, Two-Gun Mickey * 1935: Mickey's Man Friday, Mickey's Service Station, Mickey's Kangaroo Bonus Material * "The Men Behind the Mouse" - All-New Documentary * Mickey Appears in Hollywood Party - 1934 MGM Film * The Mail Pilot Pencil Test * Mickey Mouse on Records * Galleries ** Posters and Publicity ** Animation Drawings ** Background Paintings ** Covers * Mickey's Comic Funnies * Alternate Opening Sequences * Story Sketches * Audio Commentaries * Animation Drafts Category:Walt Disney Legacy Collection